Green Eyes
by casualty.hp.11
Summary: A series of one shots about Lily and Snape's relationship. Starting in their first year, finishing when Lily was cruelly taken away.
1. Pathetic Snake

**I love HP! So here is another fanfic. **

Lily gave an apologetic look from the Gryffindor table. She was talking with the boys who had teased him earlier. Had she forgotten what they did to him? Or said to her? It wasn't fair. She was going to be Queen of the lions. The bravest lioness with none other than James Potter and Sirius Black by her side. Meanwhile, he was just a pathetic low life snake.

**Please review :) **


	2. A Bully

"Evans!" James called. The Marauders came up to Lily and Severus.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" James asked.

"We are just second years, how can you take her there? As if she'd want to go with you anyway." Severus sneered.

"I wasn't talking to you Snivius!" James shouted in his face.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Lily said. "I know what you do James Potter, I know what you are. You're a bully. Why would I have anything to do with a bully!"

Lily stormed off leaving the boys alone.

"Touch her and you're DEAD!" shouted James. The four Marauders stalked off leaving Severus alone.

**I hope you like this story and remember to review :)**


	3. Christmas Problems

**Sorry for not updating for so long, no internet :( I hope you enjoy :)**

_Dear Lily_

_Mother is the same and father, well- I told you about him. I got some sweets and books for Christmas? You? Hope your well,_

_Sev_

Severus debated on whether he should put a few 'x's at the end but decided against it. He felt bad about lying in his letters. He didn't get anything for Christmas. But Lily had her own problems- problem. Namely Petunia. He wasn't going to bore her with his.

**This chapter's smaller than the others but oh well, there's more to come. Remember to review!**


	4. Hogsmeade

**I hope you are all enjoying this story :)**

"I can't believe you went to Hogsmeade with Potter." Severus snarled.

"We had a nice time actually." Lily said simply. "Until a first year Slytherin came up to us and called James a bully so James made this weird stuff come out of his ears. I told him we couldn't be together if he carried on doing stuff like that, even if the Slytherins deserve it. Beats me why the kid was in Hogsmeade anyway."

"Even if the Slytherins deserved it..." Severus worded carefully.

"He only picks on Slytherins. In fact, he only really bully's you."

**Remember to review!**


	5. Snivius

**Thank you PJHPSG fan for reviewing :)**

Lily wiped a final tear from her eye. The sorrow for herself inside her turned to hate.

"How could he call me a mudblood!" she cried. Her friend's crowded around her trying to reassure her. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Another fourth year came up to Lily.

"Snivvy's asking for you." they said.

"Yeah, well you can tell _Snivius _that I never want to talk, hear, or see him again!" Lily cried, bringing on another flood of tears.

Outside the portrait hole Severus' heart shattered.

**Remember to review!**


	6. Sorry Won't Cut It

**Thanks to those favouriting and following this story :) **

Lily went to bed- where she saw an owl sitting on it waiting patiently for her. It carried a note addressed to her.

_Lily _

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I swear. Please forgive me._

_Sev_

He'd apologised again. It had been a year since he'd called her that word. Lily sniffed. Sorry won't cut it.

**Remember to review!**


	7. Hypocrite

**Sorry for the long wait, thanks to Marauders-Fred and George XD for reviewing ;)**

"You're dating Potter!" Severus snarled.

"Yes Sev I am. Because he doesn't hang out with 'death eaters' of practise Dark Arts. He has matured you know." Lily said, defending James.

"Lily, he's a bully."

"Maybe he was! But there is a difference between him and Sirius and you and Malfoy. He's changed! You haven't. He doesn't bully muggle borns."

"I am not a bully! He is!" Severus said.

"Sev, you're such a hypocrite!" Lily shouted walking away. Severus was left speechless. She had him corned.


	8. Marrying The Mudblood

"Did you hear?" Lucius laughed. "Potter's marrying the mudblood!"

"What!" shouted Severus, knowing immediately he'd lost Lily.

"Yeah. They say it's because they want to do things soon, in case there isn't a later. Makes sense, knowing the mudblood and blood traitor, they proberly won't have long to live."

_Wrong. _Thought Severus. _I will never let Lily die. _


	9. Murder

"Severus. Why do you wish to join my forces? Support my cause."

"I wish to teach filthy mudbloods and blood traitors their rightful place. Especially blood traitors. They're just as bad. You're cause is the right one my Lord. I have nothing to lose." Severus replied to Lord Voldemort.

"Very well. If this is what you truly believe in...Then kill the mudblood."

A young witch, barley Lily's age lay in front of Severus, bleeding from the torture she had just endured. Without giving it a second thought, Severus killed her. His first and certainly not last murder.


	10. Sit Tight

**Thank you themaraudersroxmysoxs for reviewing :D. I won't be able to update until the 30th.**

"James, he's one of them. I mean for real!" Lily cried. James comforted his wife, biting back the words 'I told you so'.

"It's not like him...I mean...he doesn't do...well he used...but it doesn't mean..." Lily choked, trying to defend who was once her best friend. "What do we do James..."

"We'll just sit tight. Do you still want to fight in the Order?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to do everything I can to stop this before it gets out of hand..."


	11. Harry

**Back again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed :)**

"It's a boy!" said the Healer, happy with another successful birth. "A happy and healthy boy." she gave the child to Lily.

"Wow..." she gasped.

He was so small in her arms. He had all of James' features. His hair was as untidy as it could be; he had the same jaw line. But she could see none of herself in her sleeping boy. Lily was disappointed. Then, his eyes fluttered open and Lily saw. Lily looked into his bright green eyes.

"He has your eyes." James said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed. "Harry has my eyes."


	12. Firewhiskey

Severus cracked open another bottle of Firewhiskey. It had been what? One year, three months and a few days since Lily had had a baby. A year. About four since he'd last seen her. Severus drank heavily, until he heard something.

"...broke in and killed the mother and father. Baby lived though, Harry Potter lived! He got rid of the Dark Lord I tell you. No I'm not making it up..." the voice drifted away. It had belonged to two middle aged witches, gossiping in the Leaky Cauldron. But no. It couldn't be. Lily couldn't be dead. Albus said he's protecting them.

"Tom, is it true?" Severus asked the bar man.

"About You Know Who? Yes. Killed Lily and James Potter but their..." Severus didn't listen to the rest.

"Lily Potter? As in Lily Evans? Married James Potter? Has one year old son?" Severus questioned, praying it to be some other unfortunate Lily Potter.

"Yes the very same Lily Potter. But their son, you see..." but Severus didn't care.

Lily Potter was dead, and that's all that mattered to Severus Snape.

**The end, dun dun dunnn! I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing, and remember to review! Check out Generations Of Sorting, another HP fic I'm currently writing :D**


End file.
